The invention relates to an installation for the electro-deposition of metals, particularly of aluminum from aprotic, oxygen-free and water-free, aluminum-organic electrolyte, onto wire-shaped, tubular or tape-shaped goods. The installations or device comprises a tubular cell through which the cathodically contacted goods to be treated can be moved, preferably continuously, in an axial direction along anodes and through which cell the electrolyte can be can be pumped with the assistance of a closed electrolyte circulation system in a direction opposite the direction of the movement of the goods. The device also includes lock arrangement for preventing an outflow of the electrolyte from the tubular cell at each end of said tubular cell, and the lock arrangement consists of a plurality of chamber.
An electro-deposition installation with a tubular cell for precipitating metals, particularly precious metals, has been disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,701. Although the tubular cell at each end has a lock arrangement or means, atmospheric oxygen and humidity cannot be prevented from coming into contact with the electrolyte. Therefore, this type of an installation is not suited for the electro-deposition of aluminum because the electrolyte, which must be employed for aluminization, must be manufactured under oxygen-free and water-free conditions and must be kept under these conditions insofar as practically possible. In order, however, to make such an installation suitable for the electro-deposition of aluminum, it is proposed in a copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 270,129 filed June 3, 1981 and based on German patent application No. P 30 23 827.8 that the tubular cell is charged with a protective atmosphere of an inert gas with respect to lie outside and that the individual chambers of the lock arrangements or mean are sealed from one another by inert gas and/or inert liquid. In addition, a T-shaped connector is disposed between each end of the tubular cell and its lock arrangement in order to start and stop the flow of the electrolyte as well as to reverse the direction of motion of the flowing electrolyte. Each T-shaped connectors exhibiting a diaphragm with an aperture for deflecting the electrolyte stream vertically and for preventing a longitudinal passage of the electrolyte. The aperture of each diaphragm exhibits a passage tightly matched to the shape of the cross-section of the goods that are being treated. In order to seal the individual chambers in the device of the application, at least one disk-shaped chamber wall of the lock mean has a radial bore leading to an opening in the wall for the passage of the goods to be treated, and the bore is connected to an inert liquid circulation by a pipe union or connection. The opening in the chamber wall can be supplied with inert liquid from this bore in such manner that it practically forms a fluid lock which prevents the entry of atmospheric air and also prevents the electrolyte from emerging. This principle can be and is also employed for rinsing the treated goods, and it is then expedient that the inert liquid required for that purpose is produced by means of distillation of the liquid from the electrolyte and that this inert liquid, which then becomes enriched with the electrolyte, is then reintroduced to the electrolyte supply of the circulation system.
Tubular cells with a round cross-section are employed both in the electro-plating installation which is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,701 and in the installation disclosed in the above mentioned copending patent application and the lock arrangements or means which are connected to the two ends of the tubular cells, also exhibit a round profile in cross-section. Both the tubular cells as well as the lock arrangements consist of synthetic plastic and require a very high manufacturing outlay or cost. The manufacture of the lock arrangement for the installation disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,701 is particularly very involved because the lock housing practically consists of one piece. Because the individual chambers of the lock arrangements of the installation of the earlier patent application consist of pipe pieces and disk-shaped chamber walls, this lock arrangement somewhat facilitates manufacture and reduces cost.